"Spitting Image"
About '''"Spitting Image" '''is the second tale in the fifth episode of the twelfth season of The Nosleep Podcast. In it, a man tries to figure out if his new neighbor is an old friend of his from high school. Written by Meg Molloy, it has a runtime of 29:20 and was performed by Graham Rowat, Addison Peacock, and Kyle Akers. It is the 1448th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A man, David, decides to move back to his hometown after being away for many years. He manages to procure a small apartment in a seedy building. On his drive home, he recalls a friend he had in high school, Rebecca. Though they were never romantically involved, he still has fond memories of her and especially remembers the distinctive dolphin tattoo she had on her upper arm. A few days after moving in, he runs into one of his neighbors that looks almost exactly like Rebecca. He tries to see if she has a tattoo on her arm, but is unable to. Due to social anxiety, he doesn't simply just ask her if she is Rebecca. Put off by the encounter, she leaves. David then tires breaking into her mailbox to try and see if she has any mail with Rebecca's name on it, but is caught by her. She tells him off for being creepy and chases him away. Nevertheless, he successfully breaks in that night while she's busy in her apartment, but is unable to find any letters with her name on it. On his way back to his apartment, he hears her singing with a man. The pair have a few more creepy encounters. During an altercation in the laundry room, he thinks he sees her head turn around completely. When he accuses her of having a boyfriend, she answers in the man's voice from earlier that she is single. Doing some online research later that night, he discovers that the real Rebecca died in a fire many years ago. Now convinced some kind of shapeshifting monster has taken over her body, David takes his gun and heads to her apartment, finding her in the bathroom. She is feasting on a bathtub full of human flesh and bones. He holds her at gunpoint, accusing her of killing Rebecca. The monster shifts to its true form and laughs, saying it doesn't kill its victims, only takes their bodies and feasts on them after they have died some other way. David tries to shoot the creature, but realizes his gun is jammed. Checking the barrel, he accidentally shoots himself in the chest. As he bleeds out on the floor, the creature eats a part of his hand before shifting to look like him. In his own voice, the creature tells him it only kills when its prey threatens it, and prepares to feast on him. Cast Graham Rowat as David Addison Peacock as Rebecca/the creature Kyle Akers as the man's voice Category:Tales Category:Season 12 Category:Meg Molloy Category:Graham Rowat Category:Addison Peacock Category:Kyle Akers Category:Illustration Category:Krys Hookuh